


(you say it's enough) in fact it's too much

by cling_together



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cling_together/pseuds/cling_together
Summary: Roger's night goes a little different than expected...
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	(you say it's enough) in fact it's too much

When Roger came home that day, he just wanted to have a bath and curl up on the sofa. Preferably with his boyfriend wrapped around him. 

But Freddie didn’t even seem to be there. The flat was dark and cold, none of his boyfriend’s warmth to lighten it up. 

He went to the kitchen first, switching on the kettle to make himself a cuppa. Just as he wanted to go to the bathroom to fill up the tub, someone was grabbing him from behind. 

“What the hell,” was all he managed to get out before his face was pressed down into the hard wood, his arms were pulled up behind him. A big hand holding his wrists together at his lower back. A big, very familiar hand. Attached to a very familiar smell. A shiver went through him. “What the fuck are you doing,” he grunted, although he knew full well what. 

Exactly what he’d been asking for. 

Freddie went still for a moment. “Safeword?” he mumbled.

“Amplifier,” Roger responded automatically. He’s barely finished saying the word, when his legs were shoved apart roughly. He put up a bit of a fight, but Freddie easily held him down. This alone was enough to get Roger going. 

“Have you been a very bad boy,” Freddie whispered in his ear. 

Roger’s eyes fluttered shut. He shook his head. 

Freddie growled and worked his jeans open, shoving them down roughly along with his underwear. Roger could just picture what he looked like: bent over the kitchen counter like a cheap whore, shirt rucked up, underwear bunched around his thighs.

“Told you I wouldn’t let you get away with all your flirting.” Freddie let his fingers dig into Roger’s wrists a little harder. “Hand me the olive oil.”

Oh god, he was going to make Roger help him do this. Roger’s cheeks were burning with humiliation. He shook his head again. “I wasn’t flirting,” he protested, even as he pressed his arse back against the older man’s rock-hard cock.

“Don’t lie to me,” Freddie hissed. “I know what a tease you are. I saw what eyes you made at that girl who brought us our coffees.” Then he chuckled as he pressed one finger against Roger's hole, making him whimper. He clucked his tongue. “If you’d rather have me fuck you dry, we can arrange that too, darling.”

The thought was so exciting that Roger couldn’t help but rub his cock against the table. 

“Hmm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Freddie growled and pressed his erection into Roger’s backside. He still had his clothes on, but all he’d have to do was to open his zip and press in. Roger knew he wasn’t going to do it. Freddie would never really have hurt him, but sometimes he liked imagining it. “The bottle,” Freddie ordered. “Now!” 

He stretched out his arms until he could reach the counter next to the table. He blindly grabbed a bottle he was fairly sure was olive oil (he really hoped it wasn't the balsamico) and slid it back to Freddie. Then he rested his cheek against the table, trying to get his breathing under control.  
He listened to the sound of a bottle being screwed open, the slick slide of oil on flesh.

It was the only warning Roger got before Freddie slid two fingers inside him, going directly for his prostate. He groaned into the table, both at the sudden stretch and the pleasure blooming inside him. “Always so ready for me,” Freddie murmured, tracing his lips over the younger man’s back. “Always such a needy little slut.”

Roger squirmed, both ashamed and excited at the way Freddie was talking to him. It had been barely five minutes since he walked in the door, tired and exhausted, but he was already so close he could feel it in his balls. “'m ready,” he mumbled, his lips leaving a wet trail on the table. “Please.”

The sound of a zip being pulled down, a rustling of clothes, and then there was Freddie’s big, throbbing cock pressed against Roger’s hole. “You want it?”

“Yes, please,” Roger moaned, “want it so badly, Fred.”

“No one else gets to do this to you,” Freddie growled as he slid inside his boyfriend. 

Roger keened, his fingernails scrabbling over the table. God, it always felt like he was being split in half. It felt like being owned. “No one else,” he whimpered when Freddie bottomed out. 

Freddie groaned loudly, pulled almost all the way out and put even more force in the next thrust. Roger felt sweat break out all over him, legs shaking as he tried to spread them wider at the stretch.

“This is how you like it,” Freddie’s voice sounded strained. His hips smacked hard against Roger’s buttocks as he proceeded to fuck him faster and deeper. “Spreading your legs so prettily for me. I’m going to ruin you, my dear.” His voice went low and throaty and he angled his hips to hit Roger just right. 

A high-pitched whine escaped him as Freddie’s cock dragged over his oversensitive prostate. The direct stimulation hurt, making supernovas explode behind his tightly shut eyes. “More,” he whispered. 

“More.” There was a dark glee in Freddie’s voice. “You want to scream for me, baby?” 

Roger nodded and arched his back, silently begging for more. 

Freddie’s hand tightened around his wrists while his other dug into Roger’s hip. He already knew that he’d be full of bruises in the morning, carrying the marks of being bent over and fucked over the kitchen table. He pulled Roger’s hips back a bit, then smoothly pushed into him again. The changed angle made Roger see stars. It was hurting something deep inside him, but in a way that he never wanted to stop. 

“Oh fuck, oh yes, please,” he chanted. 

Freddie’s hand came down hard on his arse, adding a burning sting that had Roger gasping for breath. Freddie liked it too, because he did it again and again in time with his thrusts. 

“Are you close?” 

Roger nodded and of course that was the cue for Freddie to stop.

“Then work for it.” Roger could just picture the evil smile on Freddie’s face. 

With all his strength, he pushed back, working himself up and down the length of Freddie’s cock. His muscles were shaking from the effort, sweat rolling down his cheeks. But it wasn't enough. He buried his face in the crook of his arm, lips open as he gasped and quivered. Freddie wasn’t helping at all. It was torture. 

“Please,” he whispered finally. He turned his head so Freddie could see his face as he surrendered, although he didn’t open his eyes. “Please give it to me, I - I need it so bad.”

“Look at you, begging for my cock,” Freddie crooned, rubbing one hand along Roger’s back. “So pretty.” 

“Please,” Roger repeated, desperately trying to think of something to make Freddie wreck him. “I want to come with your cock inside me.” 

Those must have been the magic words. Without any further warning, Freddie pushed his cock into his aching hole, making him muffle his cry with his fist. 

“No,” Freddie growled, “let me hear you.” His hand yanked Roger's fist away and pressed into the small of his back. 

“Fuck me,” he gasped out, body being rocked into the table with Freddie’s every hard thrust. “Oh, just like that, oh fuck.”

“You like it when I hold you down and fuck you hard,” Freddie grunted. “You like being used like that?”

Roger nodded frantically. He could feel the heat pooling low in his belly. So close now. “Touch me,” he whined. “Touch me please.”

Freddie didn’t. He just continued to fuck harder into Roger, making him choke on his moans. “You take what I give you,” Freddie hissed, his voice making Roger shiver. 

“Oh god!” Roger sobbed. It was starting to be too much but it was also so fucking good. His legs were trembling from holding him up in this position and he was hot all over. “Harder,” the blond gasped. “Harder, please, make it hurt so I can come.” He was shaking all over, his cock twitching every time Freddie hit that perfect spot deep inside him.

“Oh fuck, you’re so…” He fucked into Roger, harder and faster than before. His fingernails were digging into Roger’s skin, adding a sharp bite that only fed into Roger’s desire. 

The tip of his weeping cock brushed against the edge of the table, and it was just enough to drive Roger over the edge. He arched his back, sobbing and keening, as he got overtaken by white-hot pleasure. Freddie felt enormous inside him, rock-hard, as his muscles tensed and clenched around his boyfriend’s cock. He was sobbing with release, faintly aware of Freddie losing his rhythm, and then, while he was still pulsing with the aftershocks, he could feel Freddie’s hot seed spilling inside him. 

He was faintly aware of Freddie pulling out, causing oil and cum to drip down his thighs. Then a lukewarm, wet towel was wiping him clean. “That was lovely,” he mumbled into the table as his boyfriend tended to him. 

“That it was.” Freddie chuckled and hauled him up to his feet. 

Roger nuzzled into his side, still feeling a little weak in the knees. “This is not going to make me less of a flirt.”

Freddie patted his bum and led him towards the bedroom. “Well, I should hope so, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!!!!


End file.
